


Unpredictable

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [15]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Sanada Akihiko, Autistic Takeba Yukari, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Shutdowns, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Some days, Yukari and Akihiko struggle inside Tartarus and end up having shutdowns. Luckily, their friends can spot the warning signs and get them to safety so they can start feeling better.
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Iori Junpei & Takeba Yukari, Kirijo Mitsuru & Sanada Akihiko
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427506
Kudos: 13





	Unpredictable

After exploring this place so many times, Junpei knows just how unpredictable Tartarus can be. Every floor holds new surprises: a different layout, new, more powerful Shadows or the presence of a lost citizen who wandered into this place are just some of the possibilities. But he has found something even more unpredictable than the weird building they climb most nights: Akihiko and Yukari’s behaviour.

His classmate and senpai are both autistic (something he learned during an argument in the 1st Floor Lounge a couple of weeks ago), and sometimes they’re more prone to sensory issues than others. So until he spends some time observing them, Junpei doesn’t know if they will cope well on tonight’s mission or not. Sometimes they’re fine, just going about their business defeating Shadows, but other times… They both struggle with the noises and status effects thrown around, and start closing in on themselves. Mitsuru, who has been helping Akihiko out for a long while, calls it a ‘shutdown’.

Unfortunately for them all, tonight seems to be one of the bad days. Not long after Mitsuru stays outside and starts navigating for them and the others head up into the imposing building, Junpei spots the way Akihiko nibbles on his bottom lip, and Yukari seems a bit too fascinated with the feathers on her arrows. They both get jumpier as they climb Tartarus, and Akihiko even starts talking less—something that gets picked up by Minato, who isn’t exactly talkative himself.

“Are you okay, senpai?” he asks, approaching Akihiko after a fight has ended.

Akihiko fiddles with his boxing gloves, not looking up. “Yeah… I’m fine,” he says, weakly.

Minato looks at Junpei, and they share a grimace. Things aren’t going well. When this happens, they inevitably have to escort Akihiko or Yukari (or both of them) out of Tartarus and then spend ages helping them come back out of their own heads.

At the thought of Yukari, Junpei spins around and spots her a few feet away, too still and staring at her feet. “Hey, Yuka-tan?” he says, forcing his voice to sound quiet.

Her reaction slow and delayed, Yukari raises her head. She grimaces like she has a headache, staring at his face but not his eyes. “Junpei… you say something?”

“Just your name. You okay?”

Yukari sighs. “Not… really, not.”

“ _Is everything okay in there?”_ says Mitsuru, obviously noticing how they all just stand around despite the battle being over.

Junpei glances at Minato, rushing over to him. He slaps Minato’s shoulder and says, “They’re both shutting down.”

“I know,” Minato says, nodding. “Let’s get them out now, before they get worse.”

“Good idea,” Junpei says. raising his voice, he adds, “Hey, Mitsuru-senpai, we’re coming out! Yuka-tan and Akihiko-senpai don’t feel well.”

“N-No, we’re okay,” Akihiko mumbles, but nobody believes him.

“ _Okay, see you soon.”_

Once they get outside, Akihiko and Yukari start acting normal again. And Junpei smiles at Minato, glad they got them out before they fully shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
